


Less Than Ideal Business Practice

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Max tries to be professional around Annette's cleavage.</p><p>Written for the "Business Proposal" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Than Ideal Business Practice

It seemed a good idea at the time. With Lena away on her seminar and Frau Scholz too busy to babysit, it seemed eminently sensible to ask Annette Bergmann to move into the villa for the month to nanny her nephew. Alexander adores his aunt, and Maximilian knew his son was in great hands.

Lately, though, Max isn't sure. Annette whirls through the Steinkamp villa full of energy and prejudice, and she annoys him almost as much as he wants to get his hands under her crazy hippie clothes, which isn't good business practice.

Damn, though. Her tits are _epic._


End file.
